herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spike Bulldog
' Spike the Bulldog '''is an American bulldog who is often seen as a recurring protagonist in the ''Tom and Jerry series, though he is also a protector of sorts towards Jerry Mouse, sometimes going as far as being an enforcer of sorts to the mischievious rodent - however there is no denying that Spike is often unjustly cruel towards Tom (a stereotype of dog/cat rivalry) and although he often gives Tom several chances to avoid his wrath he will attack the cat viciously once those chances have been spent and not knowing it was Jerry who was really causing all of the disturbance and trouble had put on himself, his son and Tom and stealing his bones and messing up his son. After beating Tom, he is shown having a good time and resting peacefully with Tyke along with Jerry the real culprit. Tom often tries to get revenge on Spike, so it can be argued that much like Jerry Mouse himself Spike can play both the good guy and the bad guy depending on the cartoon - in general though he is a bully in regards to Tom and threatens bodily harm to the cat, to the point of making Tom fear for his live on numerous occassions. Spike can also be friendly when he wants to be and is seen to be a caring father, showing that although a fierce opponent he isn't entirely without merit. Spike appears in Castaras, as a villian. Movies Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Trivia *In "Quiet Please!" Spike has an anchored tatoo on his left upper arm, ready to skin Tom alive near the end after he was actually being disturbed by Jerry who planted a dynamite underneath him while he was sleeping and it is unknown if he still has an anchored tattoo. Gallery Spike's Satellite Ear.jpg|Spike's ear turns into a satellite in the Spike and Tyke short "Scat Cats". Spike in Borneo.jpg Game Set Match - Spike and Tyke walking.png|Spike preparing Tyke for tennis training in the Tom and Jerry Tales short "Game Set Match". T&J's Giant adventure .jpeg|Spike Bulldog as seen in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Spike about to overpower Professor Moriarty's hench-cats.png Spike vs Siamese cats.jpeg Red Fairy and Spike.jpeg g54h5bd.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:True Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Protectors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Working Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Officials Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Important Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Super Hero Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Childhood friends